


1995年的一天

by Theodoreee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoreee/pseuds/Theodoreee
Summary: 西里斯掉入帷幔后，莱姆斯决定收拾收拾屋子，扔掉垃圾，泡个澡。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	1995年的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 双死，四舍五入算he。写于2020.4.22。

莱姆斯觉得这一天没什么不同，他起床穿衣服，洗漱，下楼去吃莫莉做的早餐，探头看了一眼窗外觉得今天天气真不错，然后坐在沙发上看报纸。

别人也觉得莱姆斯没什么不同，他早上八点准时坐在餐厅里，然后坐在沙发上抓着一份预言家日报。

糟糕——

莱姆斯抓着报纸的手微微发抖，指节泛起白色。然后他放下报纸，从旁边抽了一本大部头的书籍埋了进去。

他腰很酸，背很疼。上了年纪的狼人生活总是一天不如一天。

旁边的金妮悄无声息把报纸扔进垃圾桶，一切都平常的一如既往。

唐克斯慌慌张张的从壁炉里钻出来，差点一头扎进莱姆斯的怀里。她抱歉的看了一眼莱姆斯，然后揉揉头发走向厨房。

哈利很难过，所以他早上没有下来吃早餐。大家都想给这个小伙子一点空间，或许中午的时候再去给他陪伴。

他转身上楼，布莱克夫人的画像看见他依旧破口大骂。他紧紧的攥住了拳头，去他妈的吧。

他走到西里斯的房间里——他们经常住在一个房间里，但还是有个人空间。桌子上乱乱的扔着几张羊皮纸和几本书，桌角处的墨水瓶栽歪的插着一根羽毛笔。这桌子看起来就像是西里斯临时出去买了包烟，而不是永远不回来了。

他拿起来看，上半张潦草的记着狼毒药剂的配方，还在旁边写了一个鼻涕精并用浓重墨迹画了一个大叉。下面是两只戒指的图样，一个上面画着一只大狗，另一个是狼。莱姆斯笑了出来，这两个对他来说都无比重要的东西竟然会出现在同一张羊皮纸上。其他几张羊皮纸多半是戒指的废稿和一些买狼毒药剂材料的地址。

他又发现了一封未写完的信，是写给哈利的，来自教父的叮嘱。莱姆斯又笑了，什么时候西里斯要以成年人的语气来叮嘱后辈了。莱姆斯坐在桌子前写完了后半封信，小心翼翼的把它装在信封里，用火漆封上。然后把其他羊皮纸通通丢到了壁炉里。火舌立刻吞没了羊皮纸，就像是帷幔毫不留情的接纳了西里斯。

接下来是床，西里斯从不铺床。他的被子保持着主人走之前的形状，枕头的凹陷里还落着几根黑色的长发。莱姆斯把西里斯的被铺好，细心的把头发清理干净。然后坐在床上歇了一会，他觉得全身上下的细胞都在哀嚎着疲倦。

床头柜上还有没喝完的酒瓶，莱姆斯想着一会把它带出去。

他拉开抽屉，里面有两个戒指碰撞在一起发出金属的脆响。是银色的素戒，真不是他的风格。

他看见里面有图案的镌刻，就是羊皮纸上那两只。他试了一下狼的那只，戴在手上好像随时要滑走。然后是狗的那只，正正好好。莱姆斯亲吻手指上的戒指，坐着发呆。

他都不知道西里斯什么时候做了这个，他也不知道西里斯要选在哪一天把这个戒指给他。

莱姆斯没让自己陷进太深的回忆里，他把戒指摘下来扔进自己的口袋。戒指内环的花纹在手指上留下一圈压痕，是一只大狗，后面跟着西里斯的签名。

莱姆斯把西里斯的生活痕迹从这个屋子里抹去了，他拎着西里斯未喝完的酒瓶关上了门。下楼把酒瓶扔到厨房的垃圾桶里。

他抱了抱正在准备晚餐的莫莉，“你真好。”选择不去注意莫莉的反应。

亚瑟在看麻瓜电视，金妮和赫敏在聊一些女孩子之间的悄悄话，罗恩和哈利在下棋。

莱姆斯看见哈利，那孩子脸上还是散不去的愁容，心不在焉的指挥着自己的棋子。

莱姆斯突然有挺多话想跟他说，但他想来想去，不过也是信上的那几句，还是算了。

他最后深深、深深地看了哈利一眼。

莱姆斯挥手给还没来得及张嘴的布莱克夫人一个消声咒，接着去思考脑子里的问题。

他回到自己的房间，把桌子上的羊皮纸尽数扔进壁炉——跟上次不同的是，这些羊皮纸差点把火压灭。他站在壁炉旁施了一个燃烧咒，火舌跳跃差点烧着他的裤腿。他站在壁炉旁看着羊皮纸燃烧，那是他最近翻译了很久的一部古代如尼文书籍，内容是如何控制梦境。他实在不忍心看西里斯每每大汗淋漓的从梦中惊醒，或是像一只受惊动物一样在床角瑟缩。

这些东西，全都没有用了。

莱姆斯接着去清点个人物品，其实也没什么东西。他看见一张掠夺者的照片，西里斯的胳膊搂着他肩膀，另一只胳膊环住詹姆的脖子，四个少年笑的恣意张扬。他注意到彼得，却意外的发现自己一点恨意也提不起来了。

他把照片小心的放在桌子上，背后写上“给哈利。”他走到镜子面前，手指摩挲着脸上的疤痕。他盯了镜子里的自己一阵，然后把浴缸放满了温水。他换上了一套西里斯送给他的衣服，端端正正的系上领带。衣服很新，他从没穿过——每天在生死里摸爬滚打并不需要浪费这一件昂贵的礼物。

莱姆斯用一把精致的银刀划开了自己手腕的动脉，银质的灼烧感和利刃划开皮肤的痛感让他觉十分清醒。他深吸一口气迈进浴缸的温水里，水波环拥着他，一如爱人的怀抱。

金属味在空气中蔓延，他觉得眼皮有点粘——早些时候，他喝了点什么催眠的药剂。

他看见眼前的水慢慢变成红色，然后，然后变成了西里斯的背影。

长发少年回头笑，银灰色的眼睛里闪着光，“月影，快点啦。”

“如果可以，我想和你一直这样生活下去。”黑色卷发垂在他眼前。

“月影，我不能看着你们去冒险而什么也不做。保护哈利也是我的责任。”

他看见那人向虚无的帷幔后倒去，呢喃着对他说，“对不起。”

…

西里斯的背影消失在黑幕里，然后他看见光。

越来越近，最后莱姆斯感觉自己的鼻子结结实实的挨了一拳，接着耳边响起西里斯的骂声。


End file.
